The Perfect Scenario
by SAngel
Summary: This is the Perfect Senario (minus c) *REVISED/BEING REVISED* H/G, R/H mainly but other Weasley's too. Ron and Herm. are getting married and Ginny is staying with Harry in a strictly *platonic* relationship. What could happen next? R/R


Author's Note: Hi all! This is my first fanfic. Harry has been out of Hogwarts for 3 years and Ginny 2. He works for the Ministry (an Auror) and Ginny teaches Charms at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione are going to get married. There's some other stuff you'll find out later. I would also like to thank Anne, my beta-reader, for being patient with me and helping me make this presentable. Okay... on with the story. Enjoy! Ciao! SANGEL  
  
Disclamer: All of J.K. Rowlings' stuff is hers. Nothing is really mine unless I invented it. Blah, Blah, Blah (you know what I mean)  
  
The Perfect Scenario: Chapter 1- Oh No!  
  
"Harry!" Molly Weasley called, her head sticking out of his flat's fireplace, "Could you come over here for a bit?"  
  
"Sure!" He replied. "I'll be right there." He finished what he was doing and Apparated to the Burrow.  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called, almost in tears. "Do you remember the conversation that we had about you helping at the wedding?"  
  
"Yes..." Harry said slowly. Molly had mentioned that the wedding was big. She had asked if someone from the family could stay with him if needed, and he, of course, had agreed.  
  
"Well... " And she started a long speech about who was staying at the Burrow and how it was going to be so crowded, with the boys and all of their families. Then, she came to her problem: Ginny. With everyone else, there would be no space for Ginny, with all of the people coming to and fro to help prepare for the wedding, which was to be held at the Burrow. She had suddenly finished with all that she could say and said, "So, could Ginny stay at your country house Harry?"  
  
Harry thought about it. He didn't think that Mrs. Weasley would suggest Ginny that would stay at the house, but maybe she was starting to accept that Harry and Ginny had a platonic relationship. It also could have been all of the wedding plans and necessity. He and Ginny had become friends during his last year at Hogwarts, when he knew that she didn't have a crush on him anymore. They hadn't really seen each other much since then because she couldn't Apparate from Hogwarts, and even if she could, she was usually very busy helping Hagrid with some creature, as she loved creatures, and knew some useful spells that helped to charm them. He decided that it would be nice to see Ginny for a while.  
  
"Sure. I think that I will stay there too then. How long does she have off?"  
  
"About a week and a half."  
  
"She can stay with me the whole time. It will be a good vacation. If you could tell Ginny to come anytime on Sunday that would be great.. I'll probably be busy finishing up work here, but you can try contacting me if you need anything else.."  
  
"Oh, thanks Harry. You had said that it would be okay, but I wanted to check up on it. I'll tell Ginny." A timer rings. "Oh! I have to meet the caterer. Excuse me Harry. Thanks ever so much! See you soon!"  
  
"Bye Mrs. Weasley!" said Harry and he left to go back to his flat and clean up so that he could spend a week and a half with the beautiful red- headed Hogwarts Charms teacher, who had taken over the position when Flitwick had gone through a midlife crisis and decided to explore Africa. As he left, he started to think about how he would rather spend time with Ginny than do "wedding stuff." 'NO,' he thought to himself, 'I will not start thinking her, she is my best friend's little sister and my friend.' He quickly thought about something else so that he would not be tempted to think about Ginny Weasley till Sunday.  
  
  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
Ginny Weasley knocked on Harry Potter's country house door. She could hear someone rumbling around the house. Ginny Weasley, now 19, was very pretty with straight auburn hair, streaked with red highlights, and had bright hazel eyes. She stood there, anxiously waiting, for the door to open. The door opened to reveal a very rumpled Harry standing there in his dressing gown. 'He looks good,' she thought to herself. 'Ginny! Stop thinking about that. This relationship is strictly platonic. Even if he looks better now than ever before.'  
  
"Hey, Ginny," he said sleepily.  
  
"Hey!" she said and looked at her watch, "eleven?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said, a little bit embarrassed. "I'm so used to being by myself that I forgot what I look like. Come in."  
  
"Thanks. So... Are you excited about the wedding?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. They are my best friends." 'Yeah, but it would be more exciting to spend time with you,' he added to himself, 'Did I just think that?' aloud, he said, "How about you?"  
  
"Yup. I mean, we all knew that they would get together, if they could stop fighting for a couple of minutes."  
  
They were silent for a few seconds, just looking at each other, until Harry spoke again. "Do you want a tour of the house?"  
  
"Sure." But to herself she added, 'I wonder if he is going to change. The whole boxer look is really nice, especially because of all the working out that he does. He is much more toned than he was at Hogwarts.'  
  
"Okay. Well, I think that I will go up and change. So, I'll be right back." Harry said and left. Ginny put bags down and looked around. It looked like the kitchen was in front of her. The stairs that Harry had gone up were to her left and to her right was some unknown passageway. She was in was what looked like a living room- it had a loveseat, two reclining chairs, a coffee table, and a Muggle TV set. The house was huge. From what she could gather, the house even had a ballroom. She was dazzled by his immense house, which seemed cozy, after she took everything else in.  
  
"I know it's a little confusing," a voice from behind her said.  
  
Ginny jumped! "Oh! Harry! I didn't hear you coming."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. Well, ready for a tour?" he asked. "We can come back for your bags later."  
  
He started to show her the house. When they got to the ballroom, Ginny was speechless; it was beautiful.  
  
"Okay, then. I would show you the garden room and the greenhouse, but they're both in bad shape and need to be cleaned up, and I haven't had time yet.  
  
"When did you buy this place?"  
  
"Right after you left school. I thought that it would make a nice summer house."  
  
"It does."  
  
"Thanks. Ready to continue?" She nodded, and they went up the stairs  
  
Ginny found that Harry had a library in his house.  
  
Then, they came to the bedrooms. First the spare one, then Harry's. His room was the best room that she had seen so far, it was huge, with a beautifully intricate bed and armoire set that looked very old and expensive. He also had a balcony off of the room. All of it were in Gryffindor colors. They went through Harry's room into a bathroom.  
  
"This is the bathroom," Harry said, stating the obvious. The bathroom was designed like the ones at Hogwarts.  
  
The "bathing" room was huge: the first part had an old-fashioned bathtub that could easily hold two people and towel holder; the second part had a shower and a towel holder; and the third part an intricately designed sink that sat next to a toilet.  
  
Off of the bathing section, there was another door. Harry opened it. They walked into a room that was almost identical to Harry's room, minus the mess in his room and the canopy bed in this room.  
  
"And this is your room," Harry said.  
  
"Well. Now that you've seen most of the house, do you want to finish the tour or rest a bit?"  
  
"Umm. How about finishing the house tour?"  
  
"Okay then, follow me." Harry led Ginny out of the room and into the hallway, where he opened the last door. Inside, there was a set of stairs that led up to the attic. They walked up the stairs. "This is the attic. And this," he continued, pointing out a section, "This is the best part of the attic." Harry said as he led Ginny through the mess and up a step and onto the roof. "You can see for miles."  
  
"It's great." Ginny said.  
  
"I put a seeing charm on the roof so that now you can see as far as the Burrow when you put on special glasses. Soo... that's the end of the tour. What would you like to do?"  
  
"Umm... do you want to show me the garden room and maybe have some lunch."  
  
"Sure. Follow me. Oh, and we should also send your mum an owl." 


End file.
